custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Südlicher Kontinent in Gefahr
Ich kann das Cover nicht wirklich erkennnen, was ist das? Skorpi 12:50, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Links und rechts sind es mauern, der weg dazwischen führt zum südlichen Kontinent. bioniclemaster724 12:57, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Gut, danke. Skorpi 12:58, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Cooles Cover! Habe es sofort als Mauer erkannt. --Jadekaiser 14:30, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 14:30, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke, ich wollte es nämlich schon austauschen, aber wenn man es erkennen kann ist es ja gut. bioniclemaster724 14:34, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich seh´ nur schlecht. (Ich mein´s Ernst) Skorpi 14:41, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Achso, ich dachte das liegt am bild. bioniclemaster724 14:42, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich erkenns eigentlich auch und ich freu mich schon auf die kapitel und es is auch cool dass Lhikan(du) wieder dabei (b)ist mal ne frage : schließt sich dann Tkanuva(Skorpi) unserem Team an ???? schließlich ist ein Toa-team aus 4 auch ein wenig klein (wenn du Krakua auch bald zum team gehören würde würdest du mir einen großen gefallen tun xD aber egal is ja deine story) IgnikaNuva5294 16:02, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) @ IgnikaNuva5294: In meiner Gescchinte gibt es ein 2 Teams, welche nur aus 2 Mitgliedern und eines was nur aus einer einzelnden Person besteht. Zudem operien alle meine Charactere auch mal aleine oder zu Zweit. @ Bioniclemaster: Was ist genau mit Kailani Geschen? Wie schwer ist sie denn Verletz und wie kam die verletzung zustande? Ach noch was, coole Story! :-) --Jadekaiser 16:39, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 16:39, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das mit Kailani werde ich alles noch aufklären. Jadekaiser und Kailani kommen doch nicht zusammen, ich hab was besseres vor. Takanuva wird sich unserem Team nicht anschließen, da er wieder in sein Universum zurückgeht. Aber vielleicht Takua. Ob Krakua zu unserem Team gehören wird muss ich mir noch überlegen. bioniclemaster724 18:08, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das erste Kapitel ist sehr gut. Skorpi 18:37, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke, damit hab ich auch ein bisschen die Vergangenheit von Teridax aufgedeckt. bioniclemaster724 18:38, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich finde die Story auch Cool! Schau mal meine neuste Organisation an. --Jadekaiser 18:42, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 18:42, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich finde sie sehr gut, das mit der ausbildung ist eine gute idee. Aber es sind ja nur 126 übrig geblieben, sind die anderen tot oder nur nicht aufgenommen worden? bioniclemaster724 18:43, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Sie sind tot. Die Ausbildung hat ihnen all ihre Kraft gekostet, zu dem hat Teridax auch verschiedenen neuen Waffen ausgesetzt. Einige davon erwiesen sich auch für die Makuta als äussert gefährlich. --Jadekaiser 18:48, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 18:48, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) wie findet ihr den neuen teil, ist er zu brutal, oder geht es so? bioniclemaster724 13:02, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Er ist COOOL! Er muss eine gwisse Härte haben um die dramitig zu vertiefen! Warum habe ich wohl die Grube erneut zerstören und alle Gefangenen ermorden lassen? Währe doch für Deep Gore auch so einfach gewesen Botar zu entführen. Sie wollten den Ordenstitan erst mal auch Quälen. So was muss rein um ebend die Dramitik der Situation zu betonen. --Jadekaiser 13:07, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 13:07, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich find ihn auch super ^^ Toa Olda vor noch ein Tor !!! xD IgnikaNuva5294 13:10, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Genau, damit wollte ich klar machen dass die Kaldri wirklich keine Scheu haben. bioniclemaster724 13:11, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wer ist alles bei der Orginal Geschichte dabei, alls Trennkrom Carappa tötet? --Jadekaiser 13:16, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 13:16, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) du meinst das bündnis der angst? Ich denke es besteht aus: Roodaka, Vezon, Lariska, Takadox, Carapar und Spirah. bioniclemaster724 13:24, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ja das meinte ich, aber ich hatte gehofft, das auch Brutaka unter diesen war. --Jadekaiser 13:28, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 13:28, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich hab mir die geschichte nicht durchgelesen, aber ich denke Brutaka war auch dabei, als aufseher oder so. Ich muss mir mal die 2007er serials durchlesen. Die 2008er serial "Dwellers in Darkness" ist total spannend. bioniclemaster724 13:29, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich wollte es soschreiben, das Deep Gore Brutaka auf der Trennkromhalinsel abfängt. Zuvor haben sie aber Trennkrom getötet. --Jadekaiser 13:33, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 13:33, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Das kannst du ja trotzdem schreiben. bioniclemaster724 13:34, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich find Dwellers in Darkness auch sehr cool jedoch ist der 3.Teil noch ncht übersetzt =( IgnikaNuva5294 13:48, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Werde ich dann auch tun. --Jadekaiser 13:49, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC)Jadekaiser--Jadekaiser 13:49, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ich hab ihn mir trotzdem durchgelesen, er ist total cool. bioniclemaster724 14:08, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) sind wie jetzt beide tot bima ???? aber gutes kapitel ich glaub ich weis was du mit überraschung meintest übrigens hab ich gestern das 3. Kapitel von Dwellers in Darkness übersetzt IgnikaNuva5294 13:46, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Schöne und gleichzeitig tragische Geschichte. Die Idee mit Tuyet leiden lassen, vertieft die dramatik der Geschichte und untermalt die Grausamkeit von den Kaldri. Änliches benutze ich ja auch für meine Deep Gore Sonderheit. Sie haben ja auch Carapar vor Brutakas Augen getötet. Aber eines verstehe ich nicht so ganz, wenn du Kailani als Jadekaisers Zwillingsschwester meintest, kann sie als Pflanzen Toa schlecht eine Zwillingsschwster eines Eistoas sein. Top Geschichte!!! Sehr Gut! --Jadekaiser 18:03, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Also, ih finde die Geschichte noch besser als alle davor, und der 4.Teil ist richtig hart. Aber die beiden werden bestimmt wiederbelebt, oder? Skorpi 18:47, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich werde alles über die Vergangenheit von Jadekaiser und Kailani erklären. Ich hab mich entschieden, die Toa Nuva, statt uns nur in einer Nebengeschichte zu erwähnen. Das nächste Kapitel werde ich morgen schreiben. Ich und Kailani werden den Rest der Geschichte nicht mehr dabei sein. Die erste Geschichte des neuen Storyabschnitts wird aber von uns handeln. bioniclemaster724 19:54, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Schade das du und Kailani in deiner Geschichte gestorben sind. Was ist der Grund? In meiner Geschichte wird aus aus der zweiten Kailani und dem Nemo Bima eine neue Nikila welche dann mit Scorpi ein Team und später einer Paar. Der andere Bima und die andere Kailani werden aber noch die gleichen bleiben. --Jadekaiser 21:07, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Der Grund ist die erste Geschichte des neuen Story abschnitts. bioniclemaster724 11:14, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Die Rückeroberung ließt sich hervoragend. Das Vorgehen von Kava ist super. Er ist ein guter Stratege. --Jadekaiser 17:30, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke. bioniclemaster724 14:02, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) kannst du pls das nächste kapitel schreiben IgnikaNuva5294 15:39, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) wann kommt eigentlich das nächste kapitel raus ???? IgnikaNuva5294 12:33, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wenn ich alle Artikel auf den neuen Stand gebracht habe. bioniclemaster724 18:13, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Achso, das kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Ich finde das immer nervend, und schreibe oftmals nur kurze Texte. Skorpi (Seite / Diskussion/Lego.com) 18:15, 6. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Kapitel 9 Ich finds total cool! Skorpi (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 17:23, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) genau der meinung bin ich auch Kailani 17:31, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) gut, dass es euch gefällt. bioniclemaster724 17:39, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich finde es auch super. --Jadekaiser 19:58, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nach dem 10.Kapitel bin ich gespannt, ob du deine Geschichte nocheinmal übertriffst. Auch wenn ich die meisten Bearbeitungen habe, hast du wegen deiner Geschichte den ersten Platz verdient! Könnte ich ihn abgeben, würde ich es tun. Deine gesamte Story ist super, Südlicher Kontinent in Gefahr ist der beste Teil gewesen. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:36, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Danke, der meinung bin ich auch, dass das der beste Teil war. Ich versammle langsam das ganze Team. Lhikan, Nidhiki, Naho und Tuyet. Es gibt unbekannte Toa des Eises, das ist Jadekaiser und Kailani, denn sie war ja mal eine Matoranerin des Eises. Bima 12:39, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Was heißt "What a beautiful Wedding"? Ich bin erst in der 7.Klasse, da weiß man das noch nicht. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:41, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Es heißt "Was für eine schöne Hochzeit" Lhikan 12:42, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) was heist eigentlich The Nether World (ich bin erst in der 8. Klasse xD) Kailani 12:43, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Das heißt: Die Unterwelt [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Lhikan']] 12:45, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Danke. (Lol, Bima der Übersetzer xD) Die Unterwelt habe ich mir gedacht, aber das mit der Hochzeit, da bin ich gespannt. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 12:46, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Kannst du auch sein^^ [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Lhikan']] 12:46, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Super Story! Schönes Ende. Bin jetzt auch auf die Hochzeit gespannt. Turaga Rufus--Jadekaiser 22:39, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC)